Molecular dissection of gene expression pathways in cancer has revealed many new targets for cancer therapy. Those targets include the components of abnormal transcription machinery. Proteins involved in regulation of transcription attained high priority due to the convergence of many signal transduction pathways at the transcriptional level. New molecular therapies directed to transcriptional targets have significant advantages over traditional therapies due to a precision of their interference with target gene expression. Consequently, small molecule inhibitors, DNA binding polyamides, protein-binding oligonucleotide decoys, as well as small interfering RNAs and their combinations are being developed for cancer therapy. While rapid progress in molecular genetics and medicinal chemistry delivers new "attenuators" of gene expression, the technologies of early and non-invasive assessment of cancers that would be amenable to these therapies are currently lacking. In particular, imaging technologies that report directly on gene transcription in cancer cells are critically important for both cancer phenotyping and staging, as well as for evaluating new therapies. The goal of the proposed research is to optimize and characterize far-red fluorochrome labeled oligodeoxyribonucleotide molecular reporter probes (ODMRs) followed by the investigation of their transcription-factor reporting properties. Using NF-kB as a model cancer-relevant transcription factor, the following specific aims will be pursued: 1) Optimization of design, synthesis, and in vitro testing of transcriptional factor reporter probes (ODMR); 2) Investigation of the potential of ODMR probes in detecting active transcription factor in live cells.